Better Judgement
by TheLadyRin
Summary: AU Kagome owns a resturant Inuyasha is her partner. When partners colide. IKag possible SR Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Better Judgment

Kagome is a restaurant owner, Inuyasha is her partner. A story about coming to terms. Lemons in later chapters. Possible S/R pairing with lemons. AU and all that fun stuff.

If this story resembles you or someone you know, well I guess I'm just physic.

I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did but I don't, so you can't sue me now.

Chapter 1

Kagome smiled as she looked out into the full dining room. Business was just getting better and better.

Kagome spun around on her neat black pumps and walked briskly tword the kitchen.

"Sango!", she cried at the girl shouting orders to the prep cooks, "You on schedule tonight?"

"Yeah, we had some set backs with the new prep boy but it's going good now."

"Okay keep this up and we will own this place in no time!", she replied with a smile.

As Kagome walked back into the dining room she worried over that thought for a moment. Would they ever really own this place? She was so proud of her restaurant, Four Souls, but she had sold _her_ soul to the devil to acquire it when every bank had turned her down.

That devil had come with long silver hair and little doggy ears that were so cute you just wanted to reach for them every time. Inuyasha, heir to one of the biggest fortunes in the the western lands of Japan, and childhood friend. He had loaned her the start up cash for this place, and though the terms were good it rankled her to have him as a partner.

Yeah right Kagome, you love seeing him everyday, hearing his voice and being able to call him at any time over something that just happened to concern his share of the restaurant. She sighed if she was very honest she would admit she loved him, but one was not honest to one's self about one of the biggest playboy's in Japan.

Kagome shook herself as she neared the front of the restaurant where Rin was greeting people. The girl smiled as she passed on her way to the bar. Rin was the best hostess, she was lucky to have her.

Miroku waved a greeting as she came up to the bar. She returned the wave with a smile.

"We doing ok on everything?" she asked.

"Yes Kagome for the 10th time we have everything we need for tonight, and it's the same every night you ask. Relax." Miroku said.

"I know, I know, but I can't relax. We are almost to the half way point of our loan, I just keep expecting something major to go wrong." Kagome said on a sigh.

Almost as she had finished speaking the lights flickered and died.

"Oh no! Now what?" she cried and started to feel her way to the door.

As she walked out side she saw the whole block was out of power and as the first of the sirens started she saw that a car had hit the pole down the street knocking out the power. Well I guess we are done for the night she thought.

As the last of the guest was escorted out the door by Rin, Kagome allowed herself to drop into a chair with a sigh. Miroku walked up behind her and massaged her neck for a brief moment before settling down on a chair next to Sango. The back up lights cast a glow on the small group at the table.

"Don't worry Kagome, its not the end of the world, just one night." he said.

"I know", she replied, "but still it's only 9:00pm, we lost so much money. And its so early I don't know what to do with myself."

Sango leaned onto Miroku's shoulder and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well we could all go home and get some rest", she said as she peeped up with devilish eyes at her boyfriend.

"Rest huh?" he replied with a laugh.

Kagome sighed, she loved the fact her friends had finally come to terms with each other but it just made her more aware of how lonely she was.

Face it Kagome, you aren't going to get the man you want, why not move on. But she had asked herself this over and over and always came to the same answer. Because she knew what the best was like, she just couldn't settle for seconds.

Damn him anyway for playing with her, she thought, thats all I am to him, a easy lay.

Yeah but you like it, face facts girl, when he comes asking for some you don't even play hard to get anymore.

"Hey guys", said Rin striding up to the group, "lets go to Shessy's new club. He called me the other night to let me know it's up and running and we all have VIP passes."

"Rin you are the only one who can get away with calling him Shessy", said Sango.

Rin blushed, she had been taken from her father by Sesshamoaru at the age of 7 when he found out the man was planning on selling her for money. She had been raised by the eccentric billionaire since then. Now that she was almost 19 she found her feelings for the man were starting to burr from father figure to more.

"Well if it means free drinks, my woman dressing up hot, and dancing I'm all up for it" said Miroku.

Kagome hesitated, she might see Inuyasha there and she was in no mood tonight to deal with his charms. But the thought of him being there and the thought of him maybe wanting something from her tonight fought with her better judgment.

"Alight guys, lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

To those of you that reviewed, thanks, this is my first story in a long (14 years) time. I stopped writing when I was 13.

Also for the readers on Adultfanfiction I finished Chapter 1 very late at night and forgot my spell check, sorry.

I will try to post another chapter in a day or two, this story has been rolling around in my head for two weeks now, but with the holidays, well you know. Please review.

Ok here we go as always I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah, etc and all that jazz, don't sue! Oh right, lemons in this chapter, if you aren't old enough to read this, just close the window now. Thank you.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha whipped his head around as he caught a whiff of _her_ over the other over powering smells in his brother's club.

Great, just great, he thought. She's in heat again. I swear I'm gonna kill her for coming in here tonight.

"So when are you just going to get it over with and mate her", said Sesshomaru as he walked up to his younger brother's side.

Both brothers were dressed to kill in black slacks and crisp white button down shirts. Inuyasha's sleeves were rolled partly up as he leaned back on the bar, while Sesshomaru looked like he just walked out of an Armani fitting room standing with hands in his pockets.

"Same time you mate that little girl you keep", Inuyasha shot back at him, rankled because the remark had hit so close to home.

"I would watch what you say about Rin brother. I take care of my ward, I don't leave my scent all over her now and then and then leave her. You could say that I actually care about Rin, while you just play with that girl. What would father say Inuyasha?"

"Feh, get off your high horse _Fluffy_," shot Inuyasha as he walked twords Kagome's party.

"Damn you look hot tonight Kags, lets dance," said a voice from behind Kagome as she felt two strong arms come around her, and a warm body press into her.

I knew I should have worn something less, well less, thought Kagome as her senses started to reel from his closeness. There is no way I am just giving in tonight, if he wants me he has to admit it's more then just friends with benefits.

_Flashback 8 years..._

_"Ohhh Inuyasha and Kagome have 7 minutes in heaven!" shouted Sango._

_"Feh, its just a closet you guys act like its such a big deal, lets show em Kagome."_

_Kagome blushed as Inuyasha lead her to the closet. What a stupid 13th birthday this was turning out to be. Sango must have set this up with Miroku as a joke or something. Oh yeah she is so dead when I get out of here, she knows how much I hate Inuyasha!_

_The 15 year old Inuyasha slammed the door shut on the group and settled to the floor as the darkness closed in._

_"Who the hell planned this? They are so dead when I get out of here they know how much we can't stand each other", muttered Inuyasha._

_"You think this is bad? I **know** Sango has spin the bottle planned later, I'm so nervous I'm gonna be sick."_

_"Haven't been kissed yet huh princess? Well let me fix that right now!"_

_What started as a joke on Inuyasha's part quickly turned serious as he pressed his lips to her's. A jolt ran through him, she tasted so good. He wrapped his arms around her and took full possession of her mouth, running his tounge inside to touch hers. She jumped at the unfamiliar contact and then sighed and leaned into him enjoying the feel of his body pressed full length against her's._

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_They jumped apart as the timer went off and the door flew open._

Yeah thats how it started, she thought. So innocent and simple. After that episode they had started to talk more, call each other sometimes. It was a uneasy pact between them born of the need that their friends never find out what happened. As they grew up it changed. Simple things started the chain of events. A night at her house watching a movie with a hot and heavy scene turned into a make out session, a couple of years later it turned to the 18 year old Inuyasha using Kagome as a sexual tension reviler, and visa versa. Then, that night. How could she forget that night...

_Flashback 3 years..._

_"I can't do it Sango", said Kagome twirling the phone cord around her finger, "I just can't keep going out with Hojo, I mean we haven't even kissed or anything. It's just, just well I'm sorry I know he's your cousin but he's boring! All he talks about is his health or my health or **someone's **health."_

_"Kags are you still doing that **thing** with Inuyasha?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about Sango, what **thing **is that?"_

_"Oh please, everyone knows about you and him messing around, sheesh Kagome you must think all your friends are deaf, dumb, and blind."_

_"Sango you know he's been going with Kikiyo for a year now, you really think my cousin would let him near me in that way?"_

_"Ok now that you put it that way... But are you sure about Hojo? I mean you can't be stuck on Inuyasha forever, I mean he never said he even liked you he just..., well look I'm your friend and I don't want to be mean but he doesn't want you hun, at least not for more then fun."_

_Kagome took a shaky breath and sat down. She had to compose herself before she answered. She knew Sango was right, she had to let go, he was what he was, and she didn't factor as someone perment in his life._

_"Yeah I know Sango, but it would be unfair to Hojo to lead him on. So I need to let him go. Don't worry I will take care of it later tonight, he's supposed to stop by."_

_"Ok Kags, later then."_

_"Later", said Kagome as she hung up the phone. This was just not her year. First Inuyasha had transfered to a different college far from her, then he started up with her cousin, whom she hated, now this whole Hojo mess. Damn Sango for talking me into even going on a date with him, that will teach me to go on blind dates._

_Kagome snagged a bowl of pop corn and headed into the living room to watch a movie. I need something good and scary to snap me outta this mood, she thought popping in Scream 3. After 10 minutes she wished she had never put it in. _

_Good one Kagome your home all alone for the weekend and you have to put in this... real smart girl. Well might as well head up to bed it's not like some one is going to come pounding on my door to kill me tonight._

_Kagome screamed long and loud as a resounding knock hit the door. Inuyasha burst through the door looking wild eyed._

_"What, what the hell is wrong Kagome?"_

_"You!", she screamed at him, "it's almost 10pm why in god's name are you pounding on my door?"_

_"Fine, next time I will just let myself in with your spare key", he shouted at her as he stomped into the living room._

_"What is wrong with you anyway? I thought you were still at school."_

_"Your bitch of a cousin is whats wrong! I caught her in bed with Naruku today!" Inuyasha ran his hands through his silver hair in agatation as he jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen._

_"Oh my god, Inuyasha I'm so sorry!", said Kagome running after him._

_"She laughed at me, said she didn't need a half heir when she found a whole one."_

_"She only wanted you for your money?"_

_"Looks like it", he replied grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator._

_"Oh Inuyasha..."_

_"Feh, don't need that bitch anymore anyway, I got her outta my system a long time ago, I was just trying to figure out how to tell her to leave."_

_"I still am sorry it had to happen like that to you, thats a hard way to find out that she wanted out to," said Kagome settling back onto the couch with him._

_"Big deal" he said giving her a once over, "what the hell are you wearing wench, you will catch your death of cold in that."_

_Kagome blushed as his gaze swept up and down her form. Her long legs were encased in a pair of black silk short shorts, and a black silk cami top that barely skimmed the top of her breasts._

_"Well I wasn't exactly expecting visitors tonight. I wore this cause I like it."_

_"I like it to wench, I like it very much", he said moving up and over her._

_"Inuyasha, stop I won't be a rebound fix for you, get off!"_

_"Who said anything about rebounds, I was just commenting on the outfit," he said snuggling deeper into her soft body._

_"Inuyasha...", Kagome said on a moan, "don't, come on, I don't want to be a friend with benefits anymore, I want a real boyfriend, you know, a relationship."_

_Inuyasha ignored her protests, his body was on fire. He had forgotten what she felt like, smelt like, tasted like... He lowered his head and kissed her with all the pent up frustration rolling in his body._

_Kagome moaned, she didn't want this to happen but at the same time it had been so long, and Hojo hadn't even made a move on her, not even to hold hands. She was dying from lack of contact with another person. She would end this after tonight with him, lay down the law, but right now she just had to lose some stress then she could think straight._

_Inuyasha skimmed his hands up under her cami to cup her breasts. She moaned, she had missed this so much. He quickly stripped her and himself of clothes. She suppressed a tiny laugh, he must of missed the skin to skin contact they had shared to. At the same time she was a little shy, they had never been both naked, not at the same time at least._

_"Inuyasha... I don't know about this", she said putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Don't worry about it Kagome you want this as much as I do", he said as he positioned his long hardness to her entrance, "I can smell it on you, you want me to."_

_"Yeah but Inuyasha, isn't this a bit fast? You and Kiki... OW! THAT HURT!"_

_Inuyasha froze above her, sheathed to the hilt in her body, he had no idea she was a virgin, after all the play they had done he assumed she had found other partners as he had. He dropped his forehead to hers. Patience he thought, think of cold showers, think of ... of... oh damn she feels to good, how am I going to fix this?_

_"Kagome, damn you could have told me," he said wincing as a single tear rolled down her cheek._

_"I'm sorry Mr. I'minahurry. You could have slowed down to." Kagome struggled to keep the hurt out of her voice, it was her first time, well technically, and this was **not **how she had envisioned it. Ok well the right partner was with her, but she had wanted candles, and romance, and a bed, and lets be honest, foreplay would have been a bonus._

_"Kagome, look at me", Inuyasha whispered to her, "just look into my eyes. Do you trust me to make this right?"_

_"Yes."_

_That was all it took for him. He leaned down and started to kiss her. Ever since there first kiss she was like a drug to him. And even though he tried to break the habit he kept coming back time and again for her taste. _

_She started to relax under him, and he moved down to the sensitive spot on her neck and nibbled on her ear to be rewared with a sigh of pleasure from her. He started to slowly rock back and forth in her, she tensed expecting more pain, but found instead that it felt good, very good. _

_She did an experimental lift of her hips to bring him in deeper. Oh yeah that was nice she thought._

_She was rewarded with a groan from him. She smiled up at him. _

_"Its ok Inuyasha, it feels fine now."_

_His control snapped. He began to move faster and faster in her. She responded by moving with him. She could feel her release building in her fast, she hoped he could hold out just a minute more._

_Inuyasha felt her start to tense under him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer and gave a few twisting rolls of his hips and he drove into her, sending her into and intense orgasm. She shouted his name as he let himself go in her. The pleasure sending shock waves through his body, he could only think it had never been like this with Kikiyo._

_Kagome felt Inuyasha drive hard into her a few more times as he let himself go. I will never be able to be with anyone else she thought sadly as he relaxed finally on top of her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him just as she heard a voice from the door to the living room._

_"Kagome? Are you in here? I let myself in, Sango said you wanted to talk to me about something", said Hojo as he came to a dead stop in the door._

Kagome sighed. Yep that had been one of the worst moments in her life. Nothing in this world like lying buck naked under a guy, arms and legs wrapped around him while your current boyfriend walks in on you. Yeah highlight of my life she thought.

Well tonight thats going to change, I'm not giving into him again, she thought.

Right Kagome you say that every time he comes around, so what if the sex just keeps getting better, your not getting any younger and Hojo has been your only "boyfriend". Nice track record girl.

"So let's dance Kag's, come on."

Kagome looked at her friends, and stiffened her spine. How was she going to handle this?

Shessomaru saved her.

"I have a VIP booth waiting for everyone, and drinks are on the house tonight, follow me please."

Kagome sighed with relief. Wow this was going to be on long night.


End file.
